warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Wieselpfotes letzter Tag
Wieselpfotes letzter Tag (Original: Swiftpaw's last Day) ist eine kurze Geschichte über Wieselpfotes Tod. Geschichte Wieselpfote schnaubte und sah neidisch zu Wolkenschweif hinauf. Er hatte es nicht verdient, Krieger zu werden! Er war ein Hauskätzchen und Hauskätzchen konnten keine Krieger werden! So hatte es jedenfalls sein Mentor Langschweif gesagt. Neben ihm war seine Freundin Maispfote, die etwas unsicher dreinschaute. Als Wolkenschweif fertig war, sprang er zu seinen alten Baukameraden, doch diese wichen zurück. »Freut ihr euch nicht für mich?«, wollte er wissen und Wieselpfote sträubte sich das Fell. Er fauchte ihn an, wirbelte herum und stakste in den Schülerbau. Maispfote seufzte leise und folgte ihm dann. Aschenpfote und seine Schwester Rauchpfote warteten auf Wieselpfote. Brombeerpfote leckte sich seine Pfote. Maispfote legte sich neben Wieselpfote. »Alles wird gut!«, miaute sie. »Wir werden auch noch Krieger!« Wieselpfotes Nackenfell sträubte sich und er funkelte Maispfote an. »Wann denn?«, fauchte er. Maispfote legte die Ohren an und zuckte zusammen. »Wir sollten heute Krieger werden!«, fauchte Wieselpfote und leckte seine Pfote. »Kopf hoch, Kumpel!«, miaute Aschenpfote der sich mit Rauchpfote die Zunge gab. Wieselpfote seufzte und peitschte mit seinem Schweif. Dann bekam er eine Idee. Sofort sprang er auf. »Ich weiß wie wir Krieger werden!«, miaute er und seine Kameraden schauten ihn an. »Eine dunkle Gefahr herrscht doch im Wald«, fing der schwarz-weiße Kater an zu erzählen. »Wir können schauen was das für 'ne Gefahr ist und es wegscheuchen!« Aschenpfote riss entsetzt die Augen auf, Rauchpfote hörte auf zu putzen, Brombeerpfote knirschte erschrocken mit den Zähnen und Maispfote sprang auf. »Das ist eine mäusehirnige Idee!«, fauchte Brombeerpfote. »Diese Viecher sind stark, dass wissen wir und mörderisch! Was sollen da schon paar Schüler anstellen?!« »Wir müssen doch nur Blaustern beweisen das wir auch Krieger sind!«, knurrte Wieselpfote laut und seine bernsteinfarbenden Augen funkelten. Maispfote zitterte leicht und duckte sich. »Gibt es Freiwillige, die mit mir kommen?«, fragte Wieselpfote laut, doch keiner antwortete. »Wenn keiner mitkommt, gut! Denn ich will jedenfalls Krieger werden und ich kann mit der dunklen Gefahr auch alleine fertig werden!« Maispfote sah ihn entsetzt an. Aschenpfote stammelte etwas unverständliches. Wieselpfote sah alle herausfordernd an. Sein Blick fiel auf Rauchpfote die unsicherhin und her schaute. »Ich komme trotzdem nicht mit!«, fauchte Brombeerpfote. »Das ist einfach mäusehirnig sich in den Tod zu stürzen!« Wieselpfote warf Brombeerpfote einen verächtlichen Blick zu. »Man kann dir nicht ansehendas dein Vater Tigerstern ist!«, schnaubte er verächtlich und Brombeerpfotes Fell sträubte sich. »Stopp!«, rief Maispfote dazwischen. »Ich komme mit!« Aschenpfote sah sie entgeistert an und fragte: »Maispfote, nein! Du bist doch nicht auch so mäusehirnig wie er, oder?« »Ich möchte ihm helfen!«, beschloss sie und Wieselpfote sah zu ihr. Sie war einfach eine fabelhafte Kätzin gewesen und darum liebte er sie so sehr! »Ich verspreche dir das ich dich beschützen werde...«, flüsterte er und leckte Maispfote über den Kopf. Brombeerpfote knurrte: »Ihr seid beide mäusehirnig!« Wieselpfote ignorierte ihn und sah zu Aschenpfote und Rauchpfote. »Erzählt es keinem Krieger klar?!« Rauchpfote sagte nichts und Aschenpfote nickte zögerlich bis er sagte: »Aber was ist mit Wolkenschweif? Er hält doch Wache!« Wieselpfote grinste und antwortete: »Er würde es noch nicht mal bemerken wenn ein Monster durchs Lager gerollt käme!« Der junge Kater erhob sich und schlich aus dem Schülerbau. »Viel Glück!«, zischte Aschenpfote ihnen hinterher. Die beiden Katzen gingen mit geduckten Köpfen zur Kinderstube. Dort schlichen sie hinein und quetschten sich durch ein Loch. Als sie durch den finsteren Wald gingen begann Maispfote zu zittern. »Mir ist kalt und ich habe Angst!«, miaute sie. Wieselpfote schmiegte sich an sie und schnurrte: »Du brauchst keine Angst haben, ich bin ja bei dir.« Er lächelte sie an. Dann prüfte er die Luft und nahm einen stechenden Gestank wahr. »Da lang!«, zischte er leise und Maispfote folgte ihm. Sie kamen an den Schlangenfelsen an, wo der Gestank her kam. Die beiden Schüler lugten hervorund plötzlich krachte das Gebüsch hinter ihnen und mächtige schwarze Gestalten rasten auf sie zu. Die Erde bebte. »Achtung, Maispfote!«, jaulte Wieselpfote und weiße Kätzin mit den goldbraunen Flecken wich geschickt aus. Wieselpfote sprang das Hinterbein des Tieres an und biss fest zu. Es jaulte vor Schmerzen auf und der schwarz-weiße Kater wusste was es war. »Es sind Hunde!«, rief er und fiel fast in Ohnmacht als noch mehr aus dem Gebüsch geschossen kamen. Jetzt wusste Wieselpfote es: sie kämen hier nicht mehr lebendig heraus. Er sah wie tapfer Maispfote einen Hund in die pfote biss. Wieselpfote kam ihr zur Hilfe und sprang auf den Kopf des riesigen Viehes. Er schlitzte die Backe des Hundes auf. Doch der Hund schüttelte Wieselpfote ab und er sah noch wie Maispfote zu Boden geschleudert wurde. »NEIN«, schrie Wieselpfote verzweifelt als der Hund Maispfote an einer Gesichtshälfte packte, zu biss und herum schleuderte. Blutverschmiert blieb sie liegen und bewegte sich nicht mehr. »Maispfote, wach auf!«, jaulte Wieselpfote und wich einem biss aus aber hatte nicht mit dem Hund hinter ihm gerechnet. Er biss in seinen Rücken und der junge Kater schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Er befreite sich aus den tödlichen Kiefern und blieb schützend vor Maispfote stehen. Wieselpfote keuchte. Blut lief aus seinem Maul. Alles schmerzte ihm. Die Hunde sahen ihn mit ihren mordlustigen Augen an. »Meute, Meute!«, rief einer der Hunde. »Töten, töten« Die Hunde jaulten und stürzten sich auf Wieselpfote. Mit einem Entsetzenschrei packte ihn ein Hund am Bauch, schleuderte ihn herum und ließ ihn los. Wieselpfote wurde gegen den Schlangenfelsen geschleudert. Dort blieb er reglos liegen. Er keuchte schwer und flach. Vor ihm lag Maispfote. Ihre rechte Gesichtshelfte war komplett zerfetzt. »Es tut mir leid...«, hauchte Wieselpfote. »Es tut mir so leid...« Der Krach um ihn erlosch und alles um seine Augen wurde schwarz. Nun gehörte er dem SternenClan. Kategorie:By ZombiesJustWantAHug666 Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten